Guiding Dreams
by Natala
Summary: Sequel to Time Traveler Meets Spirit Detective. As everyone begins to settle down into their lives, some drastically changed, they are thrown into another upset as three of those who had traveled to the feudal era begin to have strange and terrible dreams
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
Summary: Sequel to Time Traveler Meets Spirit Detective. As everyone begins to settle down into their lives, some drastically changed, they are thrown into another upset as three of those who had traveled to the feudal era begin to have strange and terrible dreams. They have only a limited time to find out what these dreams mean and figure out which path to take before the Shikon no Tama will once again hang in the balance of good and evil  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Not too long a wait, right? gulps at the baleful glares and hides from angry readers Anyway, here it is! The first chapter! And if you haven't read the first, story, you might want to. You could try and read this considering it's a brand new story, but I'm not sure how much anyone would understand without the first one  
  
Time Traveler Meets Spirit Detective II: Guiding Dreams  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter One - Strange Beginnings  
  
A raven-haired teenage miko sat on the steps of an old shrine, staring at her watch impatiently. The seconds ticked by. Finally she sensed the familiar and welcome aura behind her and stood up, turning her head and smiling at the sight. She wasn't surprised to see that he had refused to wear the traditional school outfit. Yet he took no shame in admiring hers.  
  
Her eyes twinkled with amusement but she motioned towards the bottom of the steps. "Come on. We don't want to be late. At least, _I _don't."  
  
He snorted at her statement and paced her as she bounded down the stairs. "I don't want to be there at all."  
  
"I know. I don't like school much myself, but at least I can admit it's important to survive in the modern world." She smiled to herself, sensing him rolling his eyes behind her. This had been a familiar conversation since yesterday when her mother had announced the files had been completely transferred and they had a schedule ready for him.  
  
"This from the girl who skipped school to go play 500 years in the past. Bit hypocritical, ain't ya Kagome?" She _knew _he was smirking, but she still flushed in anger. And heard him chuckle as she did.  
  
"I wasn't playing! I had to be there! And I came back for school whenever I could!" Kagome's protests were met with more teasing.  
  
"You probably wished you could stay there half the time. After all, you do have nightmares about math."  
  
"And how would you know, Yusuke Urameshi?" Kagome glared over her shoulder. He grinned at her.  
  
"You talk in your sleep." Yusuke grinned as that got the desired reaction. She blushed to the root of her raven black locks.  
  
"At least I don't snore like a bear with a cold." Kagome muttered with a pout. Yusuke's expression fought between being offended and proud for a moment, then settled on proud.  
  
"You listen to me sleep often then?" Kagome sighed at the playful banter. She wasn't going to win this one. If there was one good thing Yusuke thought about going to school, it was getting off the shrine property and being able to tease her about their sleeping arrangement.  
  
"Let's just hurry up." Kagome started walking faster, Yusuke easily matching her pace. She stopped short in front of the school building, seeing her three friends. She winced and backed up a step, half-hiding behind Yusuke.  
  
"Darn. They're waiting for me this time. They've been trying to corner me all week." Yusuke gave her an odd look.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, while I traveled to the feudal era, you know how Grandpa used to always say I was sick? At one point when I came back I shouted out about an arrogant two-timing jerk. Inuyasha. Eventually they were under the impression that he was my boyfriend. They're sorta trying to find out what's going on now that I seem to be 'better'." Yusuke scowled at the mention of 'Inuyasha' and 'boyfriend' in the same sentence, but still didn't get why she was hiding.  
  
"So? What about it?"  
  
"Well, they're also trying to set me up with...Um, never mind that. I just want to avoid them." Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "Set you up with who?"  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Three voices shouted as one as they spotted her cowering behind Yusuke. She winced, but for some reason was feeling that it would be better to talk to them than face the question _he'd _just asked.  
  
"Yuka, Ayumi, Eri! How nice to see you today!" Kagome said brightly, quickly taking a few steps forward before Yusuke could pull her back and demand an answer out of her.  
  
"You wouldn't guess who we've just seen!" Yuka exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"He seems to be looking for you!" Ayumi squealed next.  
  
"Or, he might just be waiting for someone, but we thought we'd drag you over to talk to him anyway," Eri said, being much calmer than the other two.  
  
"Right. Let's go then," Kagome said weakly. Immediately she was grabbed on both sides, Eri trotting along behind them. Yusuke's eyes darkened and he clenched his fists. What did she think she was doing?  
  
Kagome sighed as Houjo beamed at her when the girls dragged her over. "Houjo-kun," She greeted him, feeling Yusuke's aura stomping closer. This was not going to go well.  
  
"Higurashi-san! I've heard you've been doing better. Perhaps you'd like to go on a date to the movies this Saturday?" Kagome's friends squealed and immediately tried to accept for her. Kagome shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh. What about the next Saturday?" Kagome smiled weakly and held in a panicked grimace as Yusuke came up behind them.  
  
"Sorry Houjo. I really can't." Kagome sighed as Houjo seemed to wilt and instinctively moved to comfort him.  
  
"I'm sorry Houjo. It's just..." He caught her hand in his own and she trailed off, getting the most awful feeling of foreboding as he stared at her like a lovesick puppy.  
  
"I get it. You're still feeling weak from being sick. I'll wait until your better." He gave a bright charming smile and Kagome was horrified when he actually brushed his hand across her cheek. That was the last straw.  
  
A very male body in front of her suddenly blocked Kagome's view of Houjo. She had been jerked back a few steps in less than a blink and she peeked around Yusuke to see him holding Houjo by the front of his shirt.  
  
"It has nothing to do with her being sick. It more has to do with that she already has a boyfriend so it would be a bit hard for her to go on dates with you, ya see?" Houjo's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, but he managed to be brave. "Higurashi-san? Is this boy hurting you?"  
  
In an effort to stop the situation from becoming worse Kagome slipped to Yusuke's side and shook her head. "Sorry Houjo, but what he says is true. And Yusuke would never hurt me."  
  
That name seemed to be a trigger, as the crowd that had been growing behind them suddenly jumped back a few steps.  
  
"I knew I'd seen that face before!"  
  
"From Sarayashiki..."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi..."  
  
"You know, _that _boy..."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi is with a boy like that?!"  
  
There were more whispers, but Kagome shut them out. Her friends were slack jawed and looked oddly like fish. Yuka moved first. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome squeaked and kept the two glaring boys in between her and the three girls at all times. She was unsure if they still wouldn't attempt dragging her off, but they would be less likely to go through an angry Yusuke. "Eh heh. You know, I think I hear the bell. I'll, umm... See you guys later!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" They shouted. Three pairs of hands pulled her back and she found she was surrounded on all sides. She shrunk away slightly at the glares. "This all makes so much sense now! He fits the description perfectly."  
  
"Wha-What?!" Yusuke dropped Houjo as he twisted around to face the girls. Remembering the earlier description of Inuyasha, Yusuke scowled. "Hey! That wasn't me! That was dog-boy!"  
  
"You mean there's another one who fits that description? Really Kagome, we didn't know you went for that kind of guy!"  
  
"We never would have set you up with Houjo if we'd known!" Kagome frowned at all three girls. What did they know? Both Yusuke and Inuyasha had hearts of gold. Just because Inuyasha was a bit uncivilized and rude and Yusuke was a bit rough around the edges didn't mean they were bad people! At least Yusuke had a sense of humor! Houjo probably wouldn't know a joke if Yusuke had stuffed it down his throat like he'd been planning to do with his fist.  
  
"Set her up with that wimp? Those stuffed animals she sleeps with are more threatening," Yusuke scoffed. The girls paused for a moment and Eri was the first to ask the tentative question on the minds of everyone watching. Which was most of the school at this point.  
  
"Um, how would you know what she sleeps with?" Kagome's eyes went wide at the innocent question and she pivoted on one foot to try and indicate that was not a question to answer truthfully. Yusuke's slow grin and strange spark in his eyes was enough answer for her to know she was going to be heartily embarrassed and rumors would by flying like a flock of angry Birds of Paradise by lunch.  
  
"Because most of the time we sleep in the same bed." With that statement Yusuke shifted his eyes to Kagome watching her grow red as the resulting chaos ensued. Who said school was boring?  
  
"Kagome! You're sleeping with him?" Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all gaped and gasped dramatically while Kagome covered her hands and glared at Yusuke from one corner of her eyes. She managed to hiss out one threat before the girls flooded her with questions. "I'm going to kill you."  
  
"When did it first happen?"  
  
"How long have you been going out?"  
  
"Was it good?" Kagome, Eri, and Ayumi stared at Yuka as she looked at them innocently. "What? I think it's a good question!"  
  
The crowd had already started to disperse, going off in small groups to discuss this juicy new piece of gossip and Kagome groaned before answering. "I haven't had sex with him girls, we've been sleeping in the same bed because of...well, I've been having odd nightmares and his presence keeps them from getting too intense, and his mother and my mother are friends and mother invited them to live with us before they knew we were going out. We only met a couple of months ago, so umm... about a month? And the kisses are heavenly."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened in shock as the last part came out on its own accord and behind her Yusuke did little to hide his attack of snickering and chuckling. All three girls began giggling; glancing between them, thought Yuka seemed faintly disappointed. Kagome blushed brighter when Yuka decided to ask another question. "Why not? If the kisses are that good, then imagine-"  
  
"School! Now!" Kagome squeaked out, her face redder than a tomato. She marched determinedly in one direction until another voice spoke up, a dizzy voice that had apparently heard only part of the conversation.  
  
"Higurashi-san, if he is forcing you to do anything, I will protect you while you contact the authorities!" Houjo tried to say brightly. Yusuke turned around, fists clenched. Kagome sighed, and grabbed one of his arms.  
  
"Leave him alone. They don't know you." The quiet admission from the girl he had started off arguing with those couple of months ago had him pause for a moment before he glared at Houjo.  
  
"I would never hurt her," came the fierce and mean reply. "But I might hurt you for suggesting it."  
  
"Oh for... Stop! Like he could stand up to you anyway!" Kagome planted herself in front of the angry male teen, glaring at him for all she was worth.  
  
"I don't care. Didn't you know? Beating up little wimps who know nothing about anything is great stress reliever!" Yusuke tried to move around his girlfriend and found she simply stepped in the same direction he tried to move. In aggravation he tried to step forward, thinking he'd back off.  
  
Kagome cocked her head to one side and smiled sweetly. They were practically toe-to-toe and Yusuke was getting exasperated, though mystified by the look in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It doesn't matter what others say, remember? Besides, you've saved all of them from being killed by a demon invasion at least a couple of times, and stopped unsavory demons from taking advantage of them, and a few other things. What have they done?"  
  
"They certainly haven't saved the timeline," Yusuke said with a smirk. Kagome giggled and backed up just when he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"I think I hear the bell," Kagome said, smirking at his stupefied look.  
  
She had only gotten a few steps before she heard an amused snort behind her. She was grabbed by one arm and pulled back towards him. "Like hell. Tease."  
  
"Only because its so fun," She giggled before they were kissing again. She could feel her friends gaping at her and him and didn't much care. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, feeling content for the moment. The world could probably explode right now and she would only notice it enough to be angry that it interrupted them kissing.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi. I thought you were feeling better. Apparently not since you seem to need mouth to mouth resuscitation." Kagome jerked back, her face flaming as she realized there was a teacher standing behind her three friends. She didn't know when he'd come up, but by the faintly amused but forbidding expression on his face, she knew she was in trouble. Her shoulders slumped and she removed her arms from around Yusuke's neck, taking a step back nervously.  
  
"For that all-too-public display, I think a detention after school in room #314 will do you two well. Good day." The man turned in the opposite direction and left one crimson and one annoyed teen behind.  
  
"Well, at least you keep your reputation up. First day of school here and you're already in trouble. I can't remember getting a detention myself before." Kagome sighed and tried to shake off her blush while Yusuke gave a low chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, but I seem to be missing half of it. I'm supposed to beat people up to get in trouble." He looked speculatively at Houjo, his chocolate brown eyes still holding a spark of anger. Houjo quickly scrambled away, realizing that he wasn't going to be getting a date with Kagome anytime soon. Most of the school had seen that kiss, and it was only fueling the rumors since only Houjo, Yusuke, and Kagome's three friends had heard her explanation of Yusuke's suggestive statement.  
  
"Wow," Ayumi breathed finally, looking at Kagome and Yusuke. Then with a quick glance at her compatriots she strode forward and three pairs of hands were grabbing Kagome and dragging her backwards.  
  
Eri stopped for a moment and then focussed her brightest smile on Yusuke. "We'll return her to you in a moment. Just a little bit of girl chat. No worries!"  
  
Yusuke stared at the spot they'd been in and then glared at everyone staring curiously at him. He hid a smirk as there were a few squeaks and the closest groups jumped and scurried away. At least he'd never have a problem with them bothering him. He could be alone in five seconds flat just by glaring at them!  
  
---  
  
The silver-haired hanyou tilted his head as he listened to the demons he was sent to investigate. It took a moment before he was able to sift through their muddled speech and understand that that they were actually speaking.  
  
"Will he come for the girl? It is said he no longer holds an attachment to her." Inuyasha's ears pricked forward in interest. They had a hostage?  
  
"He will come. Even if she is no longer his, she once was, and it would be an insult to the detective's honor if he let something once his be sullied by us." There was a rumbling laugh as Inuyasha listened. The hanyou stifled a growl at the abrasive noise before silently running on bare feet to other scents.  
  
A job, he'd found out, was very like his everyday life had been. At least, this one was. Only the quiet murmurs of Kagome's mother on how they were going to support him, especially since he knew next to nothing about their world, had led him to doing this. It wasn't so much the eating and sleeping or even clothes, but they were afraid for him, or anyone who saw him and found out he didn't have an identity, and those ears on his head were indeed real.  
  
Hating to make any of the females worried, it had been simple to snag the attention of Botan on one of her visits and demand to see her boss. That had led him to places like these. At least here he wasn't dreaming those odd dreams.  
  
Finally a non-demon scent hit his nose and he nodded in satisfaction. Obviously this had something to do with Yusuke by the detective bit, and this human must be a former girl of his. It didn't smell like Kagome. But, he did remember smelling it before.  
  
The hanyou wasted no time on figuring it out. If they had kidnapped a human, that meant he could kill them. With a vicious growl he sprang towards the captive tent, only having a few moments to recognize the Keiko girl he had met near the beginning of his adventures with the spirit detectives. He split her bonds and bounded away moment before the demons reached the tent.  
  
"You! You're Inuyasha!" He rolled his eyes as she practically shouted his name to the world. The Demon World anyway.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha bounded up a tall tree as the demons came growling after them. He put her down on a sturdy branch as he spoke.  
  
"I just... Nothing. Thank you for saving me." She grimaced as she was put on the branch, but quickly scooted as close to the tree trunk and as far away from the demons as she could get.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just stay here. No heroics. Get enough of that from Kagome." Keiko didn't have time to respond that she didn't even know how to fight these demons, and even if she did she wasn't going to waste a good rescue by getting killed. Inuyasha stepped off of the branch and fell into the pack of demons, sword flying.  
  
It was moments later when the slightly disheveled but overall happy hanyou jumped back up. "Keh. Not much of a fight."  
  
"Well, you're a demon yourself, so why would it be hard?" Keiko asked. Inuyasha stared at her, remembering when she's slapped him. Yet, she didn't seem to even have an inclination to fight those demons with him.  
  
"I'm a half-demon. Why didn't you fight them?" Inuyasha was crouched precariously on the branch and Keiko glanced worriedly at the space beneath his feet. How did he not fall?  
  
"I can't fight. A couple of humans I can handle, but not demons. I didn't know there were half demons." Keiko eyed him, noticing that he did seem more human than many demons, but he still looked more demon than human to her.  
  
"Happens sometimes. Humans and demons mate. Come on, Koenma will probably hand me paperwork if I don't return soon. And _someone's _probably freaking out about you." Keiko nodded and Inuyasha crouched with his back to her front. "Get on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just get on!" Despite popular opinion, Inuyasha had learned enough to know adding an insult on wouldn't make her move faster. With only a slight glare, Keiko trusted the hanyou and wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing as he grabbed her legs and then jumped down.  
  
She bit back a startled scream and her eyes widened as they started speeding up. "Wow."  
  
Inuyasha's ears flickered and he mentally catalogued this reaction. Kagome had never seemed impressed by his speed while they ran. The swept past some demon bodies and he felt her shudder, hiding her face and choking slightly. Well, the guts may have been a bit splattered, and there was blood all over, but that didn't startle her, right?  
  
Her face was still hidden in his fire rat robe when he skidded to a stop near the portal. He knew there were guards on the other side and jumped right through, unsurprised when multiple weapons stopped less than an inch from his face. Keiko looked over his shoulder and blinked as she realized where they were. "We're safe?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and then went through the guards when they realized whom they were. He stopped in front of Koenma's office and let her slide off before opening the door.  
  
"Oi! Brat, I finished my mission, and found something you've probably been missing."  
  
Inuyasha strutted in arrogantly, smirking as the toddler prince cast an irritated glare his way, followed by delight and relief when Keiko followed him through the door. "Keiko!"  
  
"Hello Koenma," Keiko smiled quietly, if in confusion as she looked around the office, then at the hanyou beside her. Was he an employee of Koenma? He hadn't seemed to be the first time they'd met, on that shrine...  
  
"We've been searching all over for you! With all the rumors goings around and all the threats from so many different groups it's luck that Inuyasha stumbled upon you!" Koenma seemed both overly relieved and overly worried.  
  
"Keh. I don't have luck. I have a good nose and instincts. Only humans need luck." Inuyasha's hands were stuffed into the opposite sleeves of his haori as he looked between Keiko and Koenma cautiously.  
  
Koenma had obviously heard this before and was ignoring that arrogant statement. "You did well for your, what, fourth mission? Though you should remember we're only sending you scouting, you don't have to kill them unless they're dangerous to the human world."  
  
"Keh, the other three groups were or would have been dangerous. Preemptive strike." Inuyasha grinned at that. That world just rolled off his tongue. Then he scowled, remembering his agreement with the prince. "Hey, don't I get paid for this one?"  
  
"Paid? Yusuke doesn't get paid!" Keiko looked affronted. Inuyasha smirked at her, happy at that little tidbit. "That's his fault. Besides, he got brought back from the dead. I just needed an identity."  
  
"An identity? Why would you need an identity?" With a puzzled look Keiko eyed the two males in the room.  
  
Inuyasha suppressed a growl, remembering the non-working well in the Higurashi yard. "What business of it is yours wench?"  
  
Keiko glared and raised her hand. Koenma quickly interrupted them. "As it is, we do have an identity and a pay check for you. Hasn't Kagome taught you not to insult people yet?"  
  
"Just give me the stuff, brat!" The easily irritable hanyou turned his angry attention towards the toddler prince and swiped the folder from his hand.  
  
"You are so rude!" Keiko said, irritated on her own behalf and Koenma's.  
  
"Keh. Remind me never to rescue _you _again." Inuyasha bared his fangs and started to walk out. Koenma's next words halted him.  
  
"I very much hope you won't have to. After all, she is your next assignment." Koenma smiled pleasantly, inwardly wondering if this was the time to slip under his desk and open the secret tunnel and get far, _far_, away from the golden-eyed teen.  
  
"**_WHAT?!_**"  
  
Ah, there it was, the angry and incensed explosion of anger. This is why people should always read the fine print.  
  
---  
  
In Ningenkai, two friends walked on the sidewalk, one dressed completely in black, the other in his customary pink uniform. The redhead was looking curiously at his friend from one corner of his eye. He'd basically been pulled out of school to see something. Not that it was that important, he could easily come up with an excuse for school and missing part of one day wouldn't hurt. He just wanted to know where they were going.  
  
As they turned another corner, Hiei counted in his head the seconds until Kurama's curiosity overtook his manners. _'10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...'  
  
_"Hiei, you haven't said a word about where we're going or why," Kurama informed him encouragingly. Hiei stopped a moment, stared at the red head, and then continued with only one word. "Hn."  
  
"Does this have to do with the dreams?" Kurama asked suddenly. He knew that Hiei wasn't the only one having them. They were important, but the only reason Kurama even knew the apparition was having them was because the fire apparition had slept in a tree near his property. Oddly enough considering how tightly Hiei guarded his mind, the dream had broadcasted over to him.  
  
"Perhaps." The fire apparition answered doubtfully as they stopped in front of small warehouse, apparently empty. "Follow me and don't let yourself be seen."  
  
The kitsune stared after his partner for a moment before following him, scrambling inside a small window and balancing on a beam high above the floor. Kurama's green eyes went wide as moments after they arrived a portal opened near a package waiting on the floor.  
  
He shot an anxious glance at Hiei when a female form exited the portal. She looked oddly like Kanna, if Kanna had ever grown up, except for her eyes were a dark shade of brown, not quite black. They also looked more alive, and her hair had the slightest hint of a blue tint. Kurama was mystified at what if meant. Especially when her smell hit his nose. She did smell a bit like Kanna, but more like they held a similar thread. There was only one reason that could be and he couldn't see how it was possible. They had killed her, he remembered the mirror flying out of her hand and she had disappeared.  
  
Hiei could sense how tense and confused his friend was. No less than he had been when he had first sensed the contents of the package. A few well-placed queries had solved that mystery. Apparently the miko had been given a couple of gifts that were not from her feudal friends. At least, not the typical ones.  
  
The female form knelt by the package and tore it open carefully, her hands handling it like it was the most fragile thing she had ever beheld. Inside was a white mirror, its surface reflecting off the ceiling eerily as it was carefully moved aside to reveal a fan. They would look like normal objects to almost anyone, but they obviously held significance to the woman down there because she clutched them to her chest protectively before diving pack into the portal, leaving an empty package in her wake as the portal dwindled and disappeared.  
  
Hiei immediately dropped to the floor, glaring at the package. Kurama jumped down beside him, shock filling his usually calm green orbs. "I recognized that mirror. And the energy around that fan... I've heard about that fan. It's impossible. We killed Kanna, knocked the mirror out of her hand, and she disappeared after Miroku struck her with the staff. Kagome fought Kagura. She said she won."  
  
"She did win. She just didn't kill her. The white one is still alive as well, somehow." Hiei said it all in a clipped tone, still staring angrily at the ground.  
  
"How?" Kurama questioned.  
  
"I don't know. The miko may." Hiei answered. Kurama's gaze was puzzled, and he had so many questions.  
  
"How would Kagome know? And why would the fan and mirror be in this time, and sent here?" Kurama asked, but a part of him was already figuring out the answer and snarling at the impossibility of it.  
  
"She sent it here." It was all that needed to be said as Kurama sucked in harsh breath and his eyes hardened. "I hope she has a good explanation."  
  
"I very much doubt she does. She's a silly human girl." Hiei glared out a window of the warehouse as the rare car went by. His own eyes were a bit angry, and a bit curious. How had she even known to send it here? What was this a signal for? One thing he knew was that the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama should not take such risks.  
  
"We have to tell Yusuke." Kurama said softly. There had to be a good explanation, but Kurama couldn't even find a bad one. This made no sense. How had she even had that mirror and fan?  
  
"I know," Hiei retorted quietly, before vanishing out the window and into the loud and bustling part of the city.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sorry for the lack of some characters this chapter, you'll see a few more next chapter! (Shippo, Kuwabara, etc...)  
  
I know, I said I was going to do something special for the reviewers, and there are a few of you from the first one I'd like to mention. First of all, every say hi to Astaparesta, my first ever flamer! Her flame made me giggle a lot! I hope she tells the devil to keep a spot open for me! It must have gotten crowded down there right quick with the ego her soul is towing behind it.  
  
Now, to some of the good and oh so special reviewers. Lots of thank yous! ShaJen, for reviewing a lot. Thanks for the feedback; it's nice to see someone review every chapter. To Winged Knight, who reviews a lot, and every story. To... Oh, for Inari's sake, thanks to every single one of you who reviewed or even just read the first one! I hope you enjoy this! Jeez, I should make a list of you and find a place to post proper responses to everyone who reviewed the Epilogue to TTMSD. In fact, I think I will! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
Author's Notes: Jeez that's a lot of reviews. I didn't know so many people were reading this. Ok, Explanation here. You all want to know why I haven't been updating right? That would be lack of energy. I get home at just before five o'clock now each school day, so I basically write weekends now. Next quarter it will hopefully lighten up and then next semester I probably won't be spending much time after school at all, if ever, so I'll hopefully be writing more. I also have this nice new obsession with Naruto.  
  
**Question and Answer Section: **This section is to answer questions people had. It stops me from answering the questions over again in review responses and it also saves space at the bottom of chapters because I don't like just ignoring my reviewers and like to at least name you guys off and thank you.  
  
**What about those left over in the feudal era? Are they coming through the well?  
**Nope. They'll be hints about what happened to everyone and a few you'll eventually see, but obviously those will only be the demons or descendants of the others. As it is, a few of the demons from the feudal era will feature prominently, but it won't be for awhile yet.  
  
**Hey, does this mean Kanna and Kagura are good?  
**Mmmm. That's a hard one to answer, so I'm going to have to give the stunningly obvious and exasperating answer of: Wait and See.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Accusations  
  
Innocent green eyes watched the waiting teens from his place curled by the God Tree. They hadn't even noticed him. He was getting good at concealing his energy... as long as he stayed perfectly still and was near the God Tree. He had a suspicion that the tree itself had something to do with it, but who knew? The tree was old even in his time.  
  
Shippo barely held in a sigh. Kuwabara looked confused at being pulled here directly after school but Kurama had simply said he needed to hear what was going on. Inuyasha had come home swearing, glared at Hiei and Kurama when they attempted to tell him something, or Kurama had at least, and then shoved a familiar brunette at them with a snarled, "Watch her!"  
  
Keiko hadn't been very forthcoming with information, looking confused and a bit hurt, with anger drifting across her face as well. The small kitsune did shift this time, noting that they still hadn't noticed him. In fact they were looking opposite him and even Inuyasha was out now. Ah, this meant only one thing.  
  
With a wide grin, Shippo ignored that everyone seemed to think his or her problem was important, that it should have immediate discussion, or that Inuyasha wanted to rant and did what he always did when Kagome came home. This time he just added a name. "Kagome! Yusuke! You're back!"  
  
A blur of gold and russet flew through the group of teens who Kagome and Yusuke were facing with expressions of puzzlement and bounded into Kagome's automatically opened arms. He snuggled her briefly, then bounded up onto Yusuke's shoulder and grinned when the boy looked a bit confused and then began scowling at Shippo when he poked at his hair.  
  
"Hey! Kid!" Yusuke patted at the kit's errant paws. He grinned at them both and took a sniff of the air around them, wrinkling his nose at the strange smells. School smelled weird. Too bad Kagome kept insisting he was eventually going to be going to it. Once they sorted out how to make him look human without someone having to concentrate an illusion on him all day.  
  
Kagome was looking curiously at the gathered teens. Keiko was looking a bit thoughtful and confused. Inuyasha was apparently in one of his "pissed as hell" moods. She hadn't seen one of those in awhile. Irritation and annoyance were normal, but he was glaring at everything. Kuwabara looked similar to Keiko. Hiei and Kurama on the other hand, were giving her a sinking feeling at the hurt animosity rippling from their auras and Kagome almost squeaked in alarm.  
  
She couldn't remember doing anything to them to hurt their feelings this way. She tilted her head and looked towards them worriedly, concern etched into her features. "Kurama? Hiei? What's wrong?"  
  
Both seemed to shift slightly, eyeing her with confused suspicion at the totally innocent question. Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he watched them and the silence stretched out, getting impatient quickly. "Hey, you two going to answer or what?"  
  
Kurama shook himself and hesitated slightly as all attention went to him. Hiei had deliberately stepped back into the shadows, allowing and forcing Kurama to take the spotlight. "There are a few places where portals are known to happen for slight trade between the Human and Demon Worlds. Usually only very important items and Reikai gives out certain times they will open these portals. We happened on to a strange package waiting one such portal. There were two familiar objects inside."  
  
Here Kurama paused slightly as Kagome's eyes widened into a silent 'O' and she winced, her facing going slightly pale and a few heads turned their heads that way. "Fan and mirror?"  
  
"Fan and mirror." Kurama agreed pleasantly. "We believe you know something about that?"  
  
Inuyasha actually jumped slightly, remembering the two items he had assumed were replicas. He noticed Kagome's guilty expression, the slight evasion with Kagura when he and she had finally talked more about the final battle. The others had said Kanna had disappeared. "Oh. Fucking. Hell."  
  
Everyone looked curiously at the hanyou who was staring incredulously at the squirming Kagome who was looking at anything but her friends. Yusuke peered in between them and crossed his arms over his chest, disliking the feeling that he was missing an important part of the puzzle. "Answers anytime now would be great."  
  
"Well, um..." Kagome trailed off helplessly and made the mistake of looking at Inuyasha for help, which he took as permission to be blunt.  
  
"A mirror and a fan were in that packet of gifts she received and apparently they were the real deal and neither Kagura nor Kanna are dead. And...and... You didn't say anything!" Inuyasha pointed his finger rather immaturely and accusingly at Kagome. She took offense.  
  
"Well, _excuse _me. I wasn't even sure until I realized I had to take the chance! What was I supposed to say? 'Oh yes Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna are finally free of Naraku and I'm pretty sure they've lived these past five hundred years. Let's go bake some cupcakes and visit them!' You would've been out the door and halfway to the nearest portal before the last syllable past my lips!" Kagome stomped her foot for emphasis as the two seemed to forget their were others who wanted answers around them.  
  
"They're no good demons who tried to kills us!"  
  
"They were enslaved!"  
  
"I would have rather died than followed orders like that!"  
  
"They knew nothing else! You'd let a pale shade of Kikyou harm you and your friends, but not those two, who were practically innocents? You hypocrite!" Hiei and Kurama were alarmed to find their skin burning slightly as Kagome didn't even attempt to reign in her powers that just seemed to grow stronger with the passing days. Shippo, despite the fact she didn't seem to be harming him accidentally yet, bounded away to safety. Inuyasha snarled and refused to admit being so close was hurting him. She didn't even know what she was doing!  
  
"That was different! Kikyou was tricked! She thought she was betrayed!"  
  
"And when she knew she hadn't been?" Kagome asked quietly. "What about then?" Kagome knew this was a difficult thing for him to hear. Kikyou hadn't even been mentioned after the final battle.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists and couldn't seem to find the proper retort for any of this. Yusuke was staring at his girlfriend in shock and hoping she would calm down. He still needed to yell at her himself for what he'd just heard and he sure wasn't going to do it while she was in that kind of mood.  
  
Keiko opened her mouth to say something, and then regarded the three violently tempered people in front of her, the two demons, and finally Kuwabara looking on in disapproval and sighed. Being left in the dark wasn't fun, but she was kind of used to it be now.  
  
"How did you know where to send it?" Kurama asked, trying to steer the conversation back to its original purpose.  
  
"I didn't actually, not at first. I just put Kagura and Kanna's names on it. Apparently it got where it was going." There was the slightest hint of triumph in her tone. Whether they approved or not, she had succeeded. She felt awful guilty about not trying to talk it out with them before.  
  
"You're a fool," Hiei summarized coldly. Kagome turned slightly, bristling and opening her mouth to snap at him before struggling to reign in her temper and attempting to be calm. "It would be great if you could explain why."  
  
Hiei "hn"ed and glared at Kurama who rolled his eyes and fixed her with a disapproving gaze. It reminded her of when she had done some her mother found disappointing, the gaze that said, "I thought you knew better than that" and she grimaced at him before he began speaking. "Whatever else they may or may not be, they were and could still possibly be enemies. You have alerted them, and anyone who may intercept the package or hear about it, that you are back in your own time with the completed jewel. You have put yourself and the jewel in danger."  
  
Kurama stopped, then went on seriously, "I believe this is a matter to take up with Koenma. He seems to have his own interests in the jewel, and could help us defeat those who may be coming for the jewel. Yusuke if you could call-"  
  
"Like hell." Surprisingly, it was Inuyasha who spoke, glaring at the kitsune and fire apparition. "We did not go through over a year of Naraku and barely scraping by just to hand it over to Koenma."  
  
"Handing the jewel to anyone is the wrong path," Kagome murmured softly. At least, she could make that much out from the dreams. They were getting more urgent as the days went on.  
  
Both Kurama and Inuyasha were staring at her. Kurama grimaced slightly. "Then they are the same dreams."  
  
Kagome and Yusuke both stared at him, while Inuyasha looked at him in confusion. He knew Kagome was having them, and he himself. "Oi, you too?"  
  
"No, not I. Hiei is having them," Kurama replied mildly. Three heads turned towards Hiei. Kuwabara and Keiko glanced at each other, both mirroring confusion.  
  
"Um, guys, what are you talking about?" Kuwabara voiced the question Keiko was thinking but was too polite to actually say. Inuyasha's ears flattened but this brought Kagome's attention to Keiko, hesitant on saying anything more in front of the girl.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome's gaze and half-snarled, glaring at a point between the two girls. "Keh. She can hear it all. She'll be around everything anyway."  
  
"What? Why?!" Yusuke demanded, feeling protective of his ex-girlfriend who was still his friend, even if things were sometimes shaky and awkward. He didn't notice Kagome's eyes flickering between him and Keiko before apparently trying to shake something off.  
  
"Stupid Koenma says she I have to guard her. Most of the time I'll be staying near her house. She needs protection or something." Inuyasha explained, ears still flat on his head, his voice barely mumbling.  
  
"Ok, again, why? I mean, why would Keiko need protection?" Yusuke focused on the hanyou, who shrugged, a bit confused himself. Koenma's explanations hadn't made any sense and he'd had a feeling afterwards that the stupid prince was hiding something. But, hell, the pay check was steadier with this job, and he'd been ordered to do it.  
  
"Something's stirring among the demons," Kagome murmured, almost to herself, shuddering as she did. Even Yusuke's presence didn't keep half smothered messages from the dreams from rising to the surface now.  
  
"A good reason why you shouldn't have given those objects to their originals owners," Kurama pointed out shortly. Kagome turned angrily and opened her mouth, at the same time as Yusuke was about to demand a better explanation.  
  
"You know, if you children are going to fight, perhaps you should have some food first. Fighting on an empty stomach is never a good idea. Right Atsuko?" Kagome's mother stood in the doorway of her house, a curious Souta peeking around her, his eyes brightening excitedly at the prospect of a fight. Kagome was used to her mother's distraction technique and was about to refuse when her mother spoke again.  
  
"I made oden." Those magic words had Kagome sprinting past her surprised boyfriend and their companions and skidding towards the kitchen. Atsuko blinked as well, having been watching from behind the other mother. She snorted slightly. "You should remember this. If Kagome ever gets mad at you Yusuke, just make her some oden."  
  
"Yeah, sis tends to forgive anything for oden. It's a good thing Mom can cook for me, otherwise I'd be dead!" Souta said enthusiastically, grinning as Shippo decided it was safe again and scurried towards them.  
  
"And ramen's even easier to make, eh Shippo? Good for when Inuyasha's being prissy." Souta and Shippo exchanged looks, nodded wisely, and then bolted just as the statement sunk into the dog hanyou's brain. Amber eyes blazed and a low growl split the air.  
  
"You fu-"  
  
"Inuyasha Higurashi, don't you dare swear!" Mrs. Higurashi admonished before the third letter was formed. He gulped it down before glaring under the combined stares of Keiko, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.  
  
"Kagome's Mom decided to adopt Inuyasha. It was easier to explain that he was a distant cousin or something than to make up an excuse on why he's living on the property. The whole thing was worth it to see dog-boy's face the first time she said his whole name. It was fu- freakin' hilarious." Yusuke said, changing the word he was going to use mid sentence when Mrs. Higurashi glared at him from where she was disappearing inside.  
  
"Never thought I'd see someone who could control not only Yusuke but another boy even more ill-tempered," Keiko remarked with a smile as she followed the women into the house.  
  
Yusuke managed to find offense in that; just not what any normal person would have been offended by. "Hey! He is not more ill-tempered than me!"  
  
"Keh. Who says I'm ill tempered? I'll rip off the heads of anyone who does," Inuyasha growled out as he stomped off after them. Kurama quirked an eyebrow towards the fuming human teenager.  
  
"Don't worry. The general population has no idea Inuyasha exists, so at least they think you're bad tempered." Hiei almost put out the effort to roll his eyes as Yusuke's glare intensified on the kitsune who was smiling winningly as he slid into the Higurashi and Urameshi household.  
  
The smell of food drove Kuwabara into the house, leaving a scowling teenager and a blank-faced demon outside. Finally Kagome appeared in the doorway, took a fistful of the material on Yusuke's sleeve and proceeded to drag him inside. "Stop pouting, you're making me miss my oden. Mom won't let me eat any until everyone's sitting down!"  
  
Yusuke smirked slightly. "Probably because she knows you'll scarf it down just like last time, leaving none for the rest of us."  
  
"Hey, I didn't scarf it down, you guys just took so long to come to the table, and it looked so nice and it smelled so _good_..." Kagome trailed off, staring into space as they turned the corner of the hall towards the kitchen that was also the dining room.  
  
"You're drooling, Kagome," Yusuke informed her before picking up the pace and taking his seat while Kagome absorbed his words. A few seconds later he was treated to an angry and fuming Kagome. He grinned at her smugly. In a few seconds she'd be as placid as a kitten anyway.  
  
"Here's the oden everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped. Bowls were set in front of them and the instant the signal was given that they were allowed to eat, there was a flurry of movement from Kagome and a happy sigh a few minutes later, followed by a begging look. Her mother chuckled while refilling her bowl for seconds.  
  
"And she says I eat too much ramen," Inuyasha muttered, only half finished his first bowl of oden.  
  
"You do," Shippo piped up from his place, licking at the remaining oden in his bowl. If it had been anything but oden, he knew Kagome would have been scolding him about table manners, but on these particular days, it wasn't much better.  
  
Hiei was staring at the oden in consternation. He did not eat much human food. Yet obviously, he was expected too. He looked beside him to the kitsune, happily eating the food he was given, and more politely than most. With a suspicious glare around the table, the fire apparition took his first taste of oden.  
  
Souta had finished his bowl quickly and neatly and was amusing himself by watching Kagome, and now the fire apparition devour the oden like it would be the last meal they ever had. He exchanged a snicker filled glance with the young kitsune as both mothers looked on in amusement.  
  
"Ya know, Kagome's oden obsession was cute. That's just..." Yusuke trailed off, unable to find a word to convey how utterly wrong Hiei's rapid consumption of oden was. And apparently his mother had noticed just how rapid it was, because the pot of oden had been half filled a moment ago, now it was a quarter filled.  
  
"Won't the shrimp get sick from eating that fast?" Kuwabara asked in fascination. Inuyasha snorted. "Demons don't get sick. Especially from something like overeating."  
  
"Otherwise Inuyasha would be dead," Kagome mumbled as she stared down sadly at the empty oden pot. Then she frowned slowly and her eyes narrowed. "What happened to all the oden?"  
  
Yusuke and Inuyasha exchanged exasperated glances. She'd just noticed that now? An instant later they scowled at each other, realizing what they'd just done. Inuyasha growled lightly while Yusuke smirked at the fire apparition before turning to Kagome. "Hiei ate it."  
  
Kagome turned towards Hiei and glared. He glared back. Neither of them seemed inclined to say a word and eventually after a couple of minutes of awkward glaring, Kurama cleared his throat. "While I still disagree with your decision to send the mirror and fan back to their owners, since we are all finally gathered in one place, perhaps we can - _briefly_ -put that aside. I think we all need to share as much information about these dreams as we can. Also, Inuyasha, you are the one most often in Makai. If you could, I would like you to tell us what the situation in Makai is. Any strange occurrences or mass movements of demon tribes would be especially helpful."  
  
Kagome and Hiei turned blank looks on the kitsune and the miko girl frowned. "You shouldn't talk business right after having oden."  
  
Kurama risked a glance at Yusuke and Inuyasha, his eyes confused and questioning, especially when Hiei nodded in agreement. Yusuke muttered under his breath something that sounded oddly like, "Oden made them go crazy."  
  
"What dreams?" Keiko asked finally, her curiosity once again getting the best of her.  
  
"Hiei, Kagome, and Inuyasha have all been having some strange and probably prophetic dreams. That all three of them are having them, especially Inuyasha who is lacking the powers to tap into prophecies, indicates that someone or something is sending them. Whether they are true prophetic dreams remains to be seen. Hopefully Inuyasha's reports of Makai will shed some light on that. If they are not, there will be many things to revaluate." Kurama looked meaningfully towards Kagome. She managed not to wince, returning his gaze levelly.  
  
Shippo looked between the older kitsune and his mother figure, his gaze disappointed. He didn't want them to fight. Hadn't they had enough of fighting? His sigh was slightly depressed and he felt a hand ruffling his hair. He blinked, looking up into Atsuko's eyes. "Don't worry about it, kid. Everything will be fine."  
  
Shippo didn't wonder how she could believe that, knowing what she did but still not really knowing the dangers they could be in. Instead, he nuzzled her palm lightly, sensing the worry she couldn't express. It was looking like they were going on another adventure soon, and that meant her own child would be in trouble again.  
  
"But what's happening in these dreams?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Souta grimaced by Shippo's side. He could guess what at least some of them were about. The first few nights she'd had them, before she and Yusuke didn't even bother separating towards different rooms, most of the house, and Inuyasha if he was there, was woken up by her screams.  
  
"Depends. It shows a few different futures and what paths lead to them, or at least the beginnings of the paths, which seem to be much the same. No future is perfect, but some are much better than others, the happy ones at least semi-peaceful," Kagome answered after a few moments.  
  
"And the bad ones? Let me guess, the world ends?" Keiko asked, only half-joking.  
  
Kagome's gaze was serious as she answered calmly, her monotone voice almost completely devoid of her usual cheerful emotions. "No. It's just overrun by demons."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ok, reviewer responses. Damn, there are a lot of you. And may I just say "Wow!" at the number of reviews. You guys are great. Now, first of all the, thank you to: InuyashaJunky, Addanc-TSC, IY and YYH lover, inu.-sess.fan, Cheeza-13, Shiroi Hikari, PriestessKikyoMarie, Kill-all-flamers210 and FoxylilRaven for being awesome reviewers! I know a lot of you have reviewed way more than once in TTMSD and I give you all cyber cookies for that. Now, for the other eight of you, and again, wow for being so many of you, here are some responses:  
  
Winged Knight: Heh, Actually I was just posting a lot of new stories. A lot of them were already on the group, I just decided to post them on near TTMSD's birthday. I still have a lot of ideas, but I did try to focus on this, especially since everyone seemed to like it. The whole school thing just had to be put in, poor Kagome, and it's only the first day he was there! Then again, apparently they won't be getting many school days before they're off on another big adventure.  
  
C4n4di4nG1r1535: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, as for other stories, I have plenty of those and they're _all _Yus/Kag.  
  
Cyclonus1: Apparently everyone's been waiting for this! This is the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! As for Houjo, I like him uninjured, even if he is a bit naive, and even before Yusuke was a spirit detective people tended to be unconscious when he hit them. Lots of things are next, though it'll be a few chapters before they start really moving. First they have to figure out where they're going!  
  
smile7499: Heh, most flamers are so silly, I'd be glad to get more of them. Flaming me for the pairing in TTMSD when the pairing was in the summary is just funny. And she was my first one! That was great! I could write Kagome and Yusuke fluffiness and be happy myself, unfortunately, some people just seem to want to have a plot. I mean, who needs a plot? Thanks for everything! I love it when you review!  
  
Hinomi: I did try, but I got addicted to Naruto right after I posted everything and by the time it faded a bit, school had started! I hate school. It gets in the way.  
  
ShaJen: Hello again you two! I noticed you two reviewing a lot of my stories lately and thank you for that! Thanks for saying it's a good start, though this one was a bit shorter than the last, this seemed a good place to stop this chapter.  
  
gurlhushere13: Yeah, updates won't be frequent for awhile. Inuyasha and Keiko will(eventually) be a couple, but considering it took a whole fic for Yusuke and Kagome to be a couple, don't expect it overnight.  
  
Water-Rose: I don't know if you reviewed the first one either. I'm too lazy to look! I don't think this could be called soon in any sense of the word, but it was here eventually! Thanks for everything you said and review again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

/.../

Chapter 3 - "We're going somewhere?"

Souta shifted in his bed and glanced to the teenager sleeping in the other bed in the small room. It felt odd and out of place for him to be there. He usually slept in Kagome's room because of the bad dreams. But he was a little miffed at her for not telling him about Kagura and Kanna. Plus, he had been told to let Kagome sleep alone for a couple of nights to see what the dreams brought when his presence wasn't calming her down. Coupled together, Yusuke was trying to appear like he was sleeping calmly when even Souta could tell he was tense. Shippo was snuggled up on Souta's bed, having also been told to keep away for a few nights. He had been much more reluctant that Yusuke and it had taken the combined efforts of Kagome, her mother, Yusuke, and Atsuko to get him to agree. Souta dared not mention that Yusuke and Kagome had looked very much like soothing parents at the time, putting to one side their disagreement for Shippo.

Kagome had agreed when Kurama had suggested the new sleeping arrangement. They wanted to know more about the dreams and the only way they were going to get them was if all three of them getting those dreams were receiving the full prophecy, if that's what it was. Keiko was on the couch downstairs simply because Inuyasha wanted to spend one last night at home before he took up almost full time residence in a tree near her home.

Hiei was sitting in a tree halfway in between the shed redone for Inuyasha and Kagome's window and to the right. Oddly enough, they made a triangle if one looked at from the correct point of view. Kurama was also sleeping outside in a tent. He had noticed the strange triangle arrangement and knew when the dreams hit by Hiei growling in his hibernation.

He knew they must have gotten intense when the screams echoed from the house. Lights turned on and the kitsune ground his teeth. They were so worried that they didn't bother to let it play out. It was just a dream. Kagome had known they went bad when she agreed and she would be disappointed they couldn't hold off long enough for her to finish.

When the screaming continued and was echoed by an angry howl from Inuyasha, then Kurama became worried. He scrambled from his tent and looked up at his friend. The fire apparition was no longer growling. Instead he was silent and breathing raggedly. The kitsune hopped up nimbly and shook his friend lightly. When nothing happened he shook him harder. He ended up pushing him out of the tree.

He didn't wake up. Even when the screaming and howling stopped and his breathing evened out, he couldn't wake Hiei up. In fact, no one could wake any of them up.

/./

Koenma looked exhausted when Botan saw him the same night that the others were beginning to panic. He was sucking fiercely at his pacifier and had books and papers spread out on his desk. Paperwork was piling up outside the door but he didn't allow one scrap of it to come inside his office.

"Sir?" Botan's questioning voice had Koenma's eyes lighting up. He needed someone he could trust with this. He desperately needed _anyone _he could trust with this.

"Botan. Thank you for coming. Close the door, please." The door clicked close and Koenma let his head drop onto his desk with a THUNK!

"I am dead. If Inuyasha doesn't kill me, I'm sure Yusuke would be happy to do it. I wouldn't put it past Hiei or Kurama either." Koenma moaned his list of murderers out to an alarmed Botan.

"I don't understand. Why?" When no answer seemed to be forthcoming, Botan walked hesitantly to the books and papers and sorted through a few. Her face went pale as she flipped throughout the first few she picked up, then went on to the heavier books.

"They don't have the strength to deal with this. They don't have the resources. You can't expect them to... Not something like this!" Botan's hand's crumpled the paper in her hand and Koenma hurriedly moved the rest of it away from her. He was thinking he should have added her to the list.

"There might be time. Those dreams they've been having... there might be time, Botan. It's not the end yet. I should have fixed all of this before. The jewel should have never have been born. Kagome should have been a normal girl." Koenma hurriedly tried to calm his upset grim reaper, but she didn't seem to want to calm down.

"This... thing has been quiet for centuries! What is it about that jewel? Aren't there any other objects that demon can go after? Ones not guarded by teenagers?" Botan felt the despair welling up inside as she imagined what would happen when Kagome met this creature.

"I wish it wasn't Kagome as well. But if they do have time, they may have enough. Kagome's powers haven't finished growing yet. She needs training. The only problem is there are no mikos around to train her." Koenma fixed his toddler gaze on the papers scattered across his desk.

"Still growing? She hasn't done much training, sir. I don't see how her powers could be growing." Koenma's eyes reflected his surprise at Botan's confusion.

"Miko powers are usually activated by intense training or extreme danger and after that they grow on their own accord. A miko's assigned power level is based on how much of that power she can control and what she can do with it, not how much is inside of her. Not all mikos do manage to control all of their power, and some die because of it." Koenma watched Botan flinch and held up a hand. "That's rare, and I'm sure Kagome wouldn't overextend herself that way. She would have to attempt to use all of her power at once, whether she could control it or not, for anything wrong to happen."

"You don't know Kagome very well," Botan said quietly, and turned to leave.

"Botan!" Koenma said sharply. "You can't tell them any of this."

The spirit guide whirled around, shock and hurt on her face. "You just said she could die is she over extended herself! I need to tell her that."

"No, you don't. Just keep her from doing it. If she knew, she'd be more wary about using her powers and we need her too much for her to get a sudden fear of herself." Koenma put on his most commanding face and was determined not to show how much it hurt to have to order Botan to do this. But Botan's loyalty had to be to Reikai, and she had to realize that this was the best way.

When all she did was continue to stare at him with that horrified look that twisted inside him like a knife, he sighed and lowered his eyes. "You can go, Botan."

She was out the door before he had even finished, running outside of the building and on her oar, ignoring the exclamations of surprise and the worried yells from some of the others working there. She flew into the air and was in Ningenkai before anyone could catch up and find out what was wrong.

The air was full of life here and she dropped into the trees and landed heavily on the ground. She remembered his harsh words, a possible death sentence on her friend, and Botan's heart faltered between two loyalties. They were unknowingly pulling her in two, and she didn't know if she could handle it.

She curled her knees up and began to sob helplessly. She had to keep it a secret. Her first loyalty was to Reikai. It always would be. Reikai had made her, had shaped her, and would always hold her in its fist. Right now, she hated Koenma and the world he was Prince of, the world that stunk of death. He never should have given her a body where she could sense all of the differences. Even Makai smelled more of life than Reikai.

/./

There were many pale faces in the Higurashi-Urameshi household, and Mrs. Higurashi was glaring quite harshly at Kurama as she tended to her two children. In a distant part of his mind, Yusuke was still amused at how easily Inuyasha had fallen into the role of Mrs. Higurashi's son. There was no one in the world that could resist the motherly Mrs. Higurashi for long.

Yusuke knew she didn't really blame Kurama. It was more because Kurama didn't appear worried to her at all, and had even suggested that they were just sleeping the dreams off. If he hadn't known the kitsune better, he would have been furious, and probably would have punched his friend. But the small flickering of his eyes and the slight differences in his body language told Yusuke that Kurama was worried, and already feeling guilty enough.

Keiko had gone off to fetch Botan and Kuwabara to see if either of them could help in this situation. They all doubted they could, but Keiko hated feeling helpless. Seeing Inuyasha laying there made her feel even more helpless than the situation called for.

Kurama had carefully extracted Hiei from his tree and brought him inside. Now all of them were hovered over the three like a flock of mother ducks over their only ducklings. None of them had stirred even slightly. Souta hovered in the background, glaring at Kurama fiercely. Even Shippo was looking at the kitsune with something akin to betrayal, but not even Mrs. Higurashi had the smoldering rage in her eyes like Souta did.

His mother did notice it, and knew that with so many angry boys all in the same room, an argument would break out all too soon. She would have to separate Souta from the other to. "Yusuke, Minamino-san, please come into the kitchen. Souta, why don't you stay here and watch over them?"

Souta heard all too well the undertones of "the adults have to talk now" and "stay here and play like a good little boy". His eyes flashed bit her said nothing. His mother would demand answers out of the other two while he had to stand here and do nothing.

He took a seat on the floor between his big sister and brother and the anger drained out of him as he stared at his sister's pale face. He reached a hand forward to touch her, his worried whisper of, "Kagome" reaching into her mind as his fingers lay on her cheek.

Three sets of eyes snapped open at once, with three very different reactions. Hiei and Inuyasha both sprang to their feet, Inuyasha brandishing his sword. The less impulsive and more wary Hiei kept himself alert, ready for any danger as his mind quickly came fully alert.

Kagome's eyes opened and settled on her brother. Her first instinct was to comfort whatever worries he had. "What's wrong, Souta?"

"You're awake!" The twelve year old let out a high-pitched shriek of glee and hugged his sister to him. Then, before she could reach, he pushed himself away and flushed, trying to look nonchalant. "Not that I was worried."

"Worried about what? What time is it?" Kagome looked around wildly, only to find two equally confused demons and three bodies flinging themselves into the room in an effort to get to the three as fast as they could.

"Kagome!" Yusuke was the first to react and Souta quickly propelled himself out of the way as the boy knelt down and pulled the miko to him before drawing her back and looking her over critically. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome was getting a bit frustrated, but Yusuke didn't answer, instead drawing her into another embrace that threatened to bruise her ribs. In the mean time, Inuyasha growled at them. It was more out of habit that jealousy now, though there was still a twinge.

Mrs. Higurashi broke herself out of staring at the tender picture her daughter and Yusuke made, and strode over to Inuyasha, proceeding to fuss. Kurama had simply looked at Hiei and raised one eyebrow. "Your hibernation was deeper than usual. We couldn't wake you."

"The prophecies captured us and we couldn't find our way back. The boy's connection to the girl and his own potential led us here." Hiei answered all the questions that Kurama had immediately wanted answered and the kitsune nodded thoughtfully. If it had been a mental trial in their dreams then it would explain why Hiei remembered it most easily. Things that happened in his subconscious were remembered with unrelenting clarity because of his mental powers.

"They did? We couldn't? Souta helped us?" Kagome asked in confusion as she managed to get Yusuke to loosen his grip long enough to turn toward everyone else.

Yusuke sat back and pulled her back to his chest, his arms going about her waist. He was still very reluctant to let her go. Sure, it had only been a few hours, but when he had tried everything from loud noises to ice cubes to dropping them from as high as you dared without permanently injuring them, he had become a bit worried. of course, the last one he had tried on Inuyasha.

Atsuko poked her head in and was relieved to see the three "children" awake. Since Mrs. Higurashi had taken her alcohol, in times of stress she had to rely on cigarettes, and she had been outside with them for the last fifteen minutes. She had to ration those as well, since Mrs. Higurashi seemed intent on making her into a good person, and she had to sneak in her cigarettes. It was much easier to hide a small little box then a bottle or even can of beer. Fortunately, this once her friend had looked away.

"Welcome to the land of the living, kiddo. You should have seen the fit Yusuke had when he couldn't wake you. He sure knows how to have a temper tantrum." Atsuko winked at Kagome and found the girl grinning in pleasure at her. Despite the wariness between Yusuke and Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Atsuko had found no problems dealing with each other. Atsuko was of the opinion Kagome had no problems dealing with anyone that was loved by someone _she _loved. The girl was a breath of fresh air and Atsuko dreaded the day when her innocence was totally destroyed.

It also helped that Kagome frequently pretended not to notice when Atsuko snuck in any number of things that her mother would disapprove of, or even when Atsuko herself was sneaking in or out.

"I wasn't that bad," Yusuke grumbled unconvincingly. Kagome ducked her head and hid her smile, her eyes twinkling beneath her bangs. When she lifted her head slightly Atsuko was pleased to notice that the girl's smile was partly pleased. She understood why. The girl probably didn't like Yusuke being worried, but she probably didn't mind the displays of his feelings it led too.

"So? Are they real prophecies?" Kurama inquired.

Instantly, in three different tones, Kagome, Hiei, and Inuyasha replied, "Yes."

There was silence as Kurama stared at them and Kagome was the first to clear her throat, her eyes flickering over to the mothers and her brother. "Perhaps we should wait until the others are here to discuss this."

The underlying words were clear. She didn't want those not involved hearing any of this. A quick glance at Inuyasha proved he felt the same. Atsuko raised one eyebrow but prudently withdrew from the room - only to slip into the room next to it and take a seat against the closest wall. Even if the kitsune had noticed her coming in here, he probably would have forgotten by the time the row that was about to begin was over.

Kagome took a deep breath as she saw the stubborn look in her mother's eyes. Her mother took the initiative. "I will not leave while you talk about going into danger again!"

"Mama, no one's talking about even setting foot out of the shrine! We're just going to discuss the meaning of what we've seen!" Kagome focussed her attention on her mother and not even the usually observant Kurama noticed Souta slipping into the next room over and taking a seat next to Atsuko with his ear pressed to the wall. That could be because Kurama was too busy being relieved that they were all awake and his hearing was focussed on the three sets of feet he could hear climbing the shrine steps.

"Then why can't I hear this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked logically.

"The images we got weren't exactly fields of flowers. More like the world turning to hell. You shouldn't have to hear it," Inuyasha said gruffly. At the tender but still very stubborn look she was giving him, he added, "Stupid prince has probably labeled it classified anyway. You'll just land us in trouble."

The tender look turned a bit hurt, especially when Botan came in and caught his last words and said, "Actually, he has. Only all of us, plus Keiko out of necessity, can hear it."

Yusuke snorted mentally. Necessity? More like the fact the girl would wriggle it out of one of the others if they didn't tell her. The Spirit Detective glanced around to order his mother out of the room and found she, as well as Souta, was already gone. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Keiko and Kuwabara followed Botan in as Mrs. Higurashi reluctantly left, her disapproving expression plainly clear. She'd had enough of letting innocent teenagers running off into danger. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Poor Mama. She'll put her support behind us once I tell her we do have to go, but she won't like me going off into danger again."

"We're going somewhere?" Botan asked, surprised and hiding her sudden fear behind a curious expression. Why couldn't they have left it alone just a little longer?

"We have to. If I'm right, we have to gain ourselves more time, and we have to leave Ningenkai for that," Kagome said, feeling the memories of the prophecy filtering in from her subconscious. They had been slow in coming, but a glance at Inuyasha proved his were proving even more difficult. Only Hiei seemed to have them all at once.

"So... what did you see?" Yusuke finally asked, drawing his arms around her tightly as he felt the unease through the muscles tensing on her back.

"Things that could happen. And, a little bit of why _we're_ seeing them." Kagome didn't add anything else and surprisingly, Hiei took up the thread.

"Three choices. Do nothing and ignore it. Wait until it awakens and train. Put it to sleep until we're ready. Either way there will be a fight eventually."

"What is this 'it'?" Keiko questioned curiously. Inuyasha exchanged a glance with Kagome and then they both looked to Hiei. The fire apparition treated them with a cool gaze.

Kagome interpreted this as best she could. "We don't actually know. It's just... bad."

"So what? Why are you three stuck with these stupid visions?" Yusuke asked, anger leaking into his voice. Kagome couldn't see the protective look on his face but Inuyasha could and his eyes lit up in approval.

"Because it's waking up because of the Shikon no Tama. It's whole now, and not hidden inside me," Kagome explained quietly, tensing further, already fearing that they would shun her now. Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged understanding glances. They knew better than anyone how much of the blame she would try to place on herself.

"So it's our responsibility to put it back to sleep," Kuwabara said thoughtfully, not noticing the guilt on Kagome's face. "We were all there, except Keiko, so we're all going to have to go and put it down. Permanently!"

The confidence in his tone surprised Kagome and she slowly smiled as she peered over Yusuke's shoulder at the auburn haired young human. Keiko still looked confused, and Kagome grimaced. Hopefully Inuyasha would explain it to her later. She worried over how they were going to work out the Inuyasha and Keiko bodyguard deal if they had to go to Makai. They couldn't take her with them, but Koenma wouldn't let Inuyasha abandon his new duty.

"So, I guess it's time to pack up again. Hey, do you think this time your mother can make up the excuses? I've heard about your grandfather's sicknesses, and I don't want to come back and find I've had Sicilian Diametry." Everyone paused to stare at Yusuke.

"You know, you could at least come up with a plausible disease," Keiko pointed out. "One that's real would definitely help."

"Why? The kids at our school would believe anything." Yusuke rolled his eyes to show just how little he thought of his new schoolmates, while Kagome giggled.

"Worried about your reputation as the Great Urameshi?" Kagome teased.

"Damn right. I spent too much time building that up to let it all fall apart," Yusuke said, but lightly, grinning at her as she turned to look up at him.

"I'm sure we can find other ways to build up your reputation," Kagome said slyly. Inuyasha barely bit off a growl. It was plain by their grins that they already knew one thing that would add onto his reputation, and he had a sinking feeling it had to do with the lust filled looks they were giving each other.

"Are they always like this?" Keiko asked Inuyasha in a whisper.

"No, most of the time they're worse," He snarled.

"Not to interrupt, but where are we going?" Botan asked hesitantly. Both Hiei and Inuyasha glanced over to see if Kagome would respond. Her lips were unfortunately occupied elsewhere, and Inuyasha was steaming in the corner, so with a disgusted snort, Hiei told Botan - in as few words as possible.

"Makai, a mongrel village."

"A mongrel village?" Keiko asked quizzically.

"Mixed breeds. There are many demons that are compatible with each other - "Kurama was careful to avoid contact with Hiei " - and though it doesn't happen often, they do have children. Many of those children find some villages - and even one or two larger towns - where others of mixed types live. There aren't many, less than a dozen, but they are unfortunately spread around Makai. It will be a difficult journey if we have to find them all." Kurama paused and looked at the three who, for reasons unknown, had been chosen to receive the prophecy. That puzzled him. Kagome, being the jewel's Guardian, he could understand. Hiei had high levels of telepathy and could "hear" the prophecies more clearly. But why Inuyasha received them was a mystery.

"Nothing else to narrow it down?" Botan asked, wringing her hands. If they had to do this, they had to find this creature within a year. Going to every village could take years at best and a decade or two at worst.

"There's a mountain," Hiei supplied unhelpfully.

"A large river, with odd colored trees that glow different colors in the dark. The 'village' is fairly large. At least a thousand people." Kagome was paying attention again, though she was still technically facing Yusuke, just leaning her head back to look at those behind her now.

"Not actually that good of a size. Makai does have towns and cities. We're much more civilized than in the Feudal Era, you know, especially since much of what you saw were the riff raff as well," Kurama pointed out. Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

In the other room, Souta was getting increasingly worried - and determined. As they continued to discuss this place and made plans, and reviewed what they would need for the journey, Souta planned his own trip. He would have to be careful. He gauged the woman next to him. Perhaps, just perhaps, he would be able to convince her to be an ally to his cause.

/.../

Review responses:

Thank you to: inu.-sess.fan, Cyclonus1, Cheeza-13, anime-lavuh, girlhushere13, Dark Inu Fan, vicky, Serenity Moon2, shadow miko, Addanc88, inugurl394, and Nausicaafan1 for reviewing.

animegurl5: You reviewed a lot, thank you, it's nice to see that I have such an avid fan. Just remember to keep it down to only a couple reviews per chapter. besides that, thanks for all the reviews!

GundamWingFanatic90: Wow, it's great to know I got someone to read who doesn't even usually like the pairing! Thanks for reviewing!

smile7499: Yup, I made it up, as I'm sure you know by now. Glad to know you think I have Kurama down, because he really is hard to write and I always think he's out of character.

Winged Knight: Nope, they can't catch a break. As you can see, a lot of things were revealed this chapter, but not everything. And of course, there's the mystery of what the family members will do, and what Keiko will do. And it's kinda similar to Sensui, but not really. Sensui never happens in this universe, so I suppose it doesn't matter.

Foxylilraven: Who says their descendants will show up? They might, or they might not. And no, Rin and Sesshoumaru never mated. Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean he just gave her up to anyone. She did have kids, and with someone we're all familiar with.

YAHAHEHEHEHEHE: Err, and I was supposed to know this how? Most fanfic readers and writers are girls. Besides, why should I care about the gender of someone who flamed me, or your idle threats? Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots! You insult my favorite characters, can;t even spell any version of Keiko or Yusuke, call me a bitch for no apparent reason, and expect me to change it? Sorry, but no. And why should it matter? Like anyone reading this story cares enough about you to care about your gender.


End file.
